This invention pertains generally to side racks for pickup trucks for transporting equipment and/or materials.
Truck racks have been used since pickup trucks were first introduced. Traditionally, top racks and side racks have been used to transport materials and/or equipment too long to be carried in the average pickup truck bed. Most top and side racks, until recently were the creation of the installer and permanently affixed to the pickup truck. Today's pickup truck has become a dual purpose vehicle used for both work and pleasure. In fact, pickup trucks are now used much in the same manner and purpose as suburban station wagons. For this reason, there has been a number of inventions pertaining to removable and/or retractable top racks. But, to date, there is no wide use of side racks, nor till now has there been any satisfactory or practical way to remove or store same.